Mortality
by nlightnd
Summary: Bella takes her mortality for granted. Now, she's being hunted by someone, which forces her to make a difficult decision that will change her life forever. Bella/Edward


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the 'Twilight' series, that distinction belongs to Stephanie Meyer, an extremely talented author. This is set during 'New Moon' and Bella must make a difficult choice. There'll be language and well...a little slight melt-down scene (you'll see what I mean in a future chapter) ...

Note: This is my first Twilight fic, so I hope you guys enjoy it. This is an Edward/Bella story with mentions of Jacob, and he might make an appearance- I just haven't decided yet. For now, I'm giving this a Teen rating, which may go up in a later chapter.

Mortality

By: nlightnd

Examining my face in the mirror, a curious face stared back: two eyes, tired, lined with purple smudges underneath, a regular nose, and a mouth, at the moment, however, my lips were pressed together tightly as if trying to discover a mystery. It was one of the last places, my face, I mean, remaining unscarred by cuts or numerous injuries caused in my life lately. Although, I'd always been clumsy, these incidents escalated after meeting _him_. Edward Cullen.

His very name possessed the power to take my breath away and send my heart into rapid palpitations. The very sight of him...well- it usually almost caused my heart to stop.

His face, angular, perfect, beautiful wore the guise of an angel, albeit a deadly one, possessing magnetism in spades. And his eyes- his gorgeous warm-spiced eyes, compelled me to dive right in, become lost, to forget everything and everyone else.

Tomorrow is Saturday, I thought with anxiety. Why was I anxious? Because every single day I hoped beyond reason that Edward and his family would return to Forks. I missed them all, mostly Edward, though. Every minute apart felt like eternity- a long, drawn-out breath I knew I was holding, but couldn't let go. Trying to rid myself of this maddening emotion, I walked towards my window, peering out the clear glass.

Clouds blackened the horizon, despite the fact that it was already growing dark, but I could hear multiple thunderous sounds- evidence that a storm was well on its way. Sighing, I opened the window, breathing in the fresh scent that accompanied the rain. A scent that I quickly equated with Edward. Rain and a woodsy smell. Other than that... I couldn't explain it.

"Bella?"

Charlie. My dad was home and would be expecting supper, which still sat in the refrigerator, cold and untouched.

"Oh crap", I muttered. Once again I got caught up in my thoughts, in Edward, that I forgot to cook. How is it that one guy can occupy my thoughts so singularly that nothing, or no one else, matters? I felt that one of these days my obsession would burn the hell out of me, but I didn't care. To be with him...I'd risk the fires of hell, itself.

Quickly running from my room, I hurriedly tread down the staircase, skidding to a stop at the kitchen door, where Charlie stood patiently holding a very large plastic bag.

"What's the hurry?"

My dad teased me with a knowing smile. "What's for supper?"

It's almost like he knew that supper was nonexistent. It was almost like he'd read my mind, though I knew full well he couldn't. "I kinda forgot." I admitted hesitatingly. "I didn't realize the time and-"

"It's okay, Bella. I've got us covered." Lifting the bag to eye level, I noticed the local pizzeria's insignia tattooed on the plastic.

Wiping my brow with comical intentions, I sighed relieved, "Whew! Saved by pizza!" Turning, I immediately went to work, grabbing two plates and cups, setting them lightly on the tabletop.

Charlie pulled the pizza container from the huge bag and opened the box, placing a couple of slices of pepperoni on each of our plates. Heat still rose from the cheese and sliced meat encrusted pizza, the smell mouthwatering.

Shortly after stuffing ourselves, Charlie turned to ESPN for comfort while I was again left alone to my thoughts, dangerous and impatient.

Thunder rolled, lightning flashed, the rain poured down, sounding like a flood on the house's tin roof. The storm was now here, pelting dowpour, screeching wind and all. The wind howling reminded me of a clash between vampires, just like the night that James, Laurent and Victoria had appeared, loud and frightening.

I cleared our supper dishes and put away the leftovers for tomorrow. The refrigerator door shut with a slight thud, yet it almost sounded like- no, it couldn't be. It almost sounded like someone or something was upstairs. Maybe Charlie had gone upstairs and I wasn't aware that he'd gone.

"Yes! Score! Oh, yeah!"

My dad's exuberant shout shot down that theory. Of course, he was still plopped in front of the television. Go figure.

Suddenly I remembered that my window still stood open, an invitation for rain, wind and intruder alike. Edward's gonna kill me, I mused with an air of sadness. He'd say I was being irresponsible again. No big change there, I snorted with a chuckle.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Bells?" He yelled distracted from his game.

"I'm heading upstairs."

"You're not going out tonight?"

He actually sounded surprised. I figured he'd want me to stay home, with all the near misses and tragedies in my life recently. Guess I'd have to disappoint him. Maybe.

"No. I'm tired, and with this storm I think I'll try to get some sleep."

"He's not there, Bells. He's gone remember?" A quick exhalation followed his words, their meaning not lost on me.

He actually sounded tired and wary. Charlie walked around on eggshells for the longest when it came to even mentioning Edward or any of the Cullens. He'd worried about me until a spark reappeared in my eyes, thanks mostly to Jacob, who unfortunately had picked this time to abandon me as well. At least out of all the men in my life...my father was the one constant, never wavering, always there.

"Night, dad. See you in the morning." I didn't wait for his reply, but it echoed up the stairs in my wake.

"Night, Bells."

The storm raged onwards as I ran to my room, hoping the open window hadn't allowed it to become soaked, or damaged.

Bursting through my door, curtains billowing in the whipping breeze, cool and harsh, I slammed the open portal down, closing it tight. I glanced around and realized with a start that nothing was wet. No water anywhere. Talk about a lucky break. I rarely received those, unless...

"It can't be", I whispered with shock, as the thunder boomed louder, the deafening sound close and no more than a minute apart.

Excitedly pulling on a blue hooded sweatshirt, jeans and boots, I grabbed my keys, purse and umbrella, making a break for the door.

Sprinting down the stairs I yelled at Charlie, "Dad, changed my mind. I'm going out for a while. Be back soon."

"Where you going", he yelled back.

"Driving."

Closing the front door behind me, cutting off any further questioning, I ran to the truck, unlocking the door and threw myself inside its dry confines, thankful I hadn't left the windows down. Plugging the key into the ignition, the truck started with a noise akin to small thunder. Turning around carefully in the driveway, I pulled forwards, anxiously looking forward to a quest.

I drove for a while, still remembering the various places that Edward had taken me, and I could only hope that he'd be _there_. I could only hope. After what seemed like forever, the rain no longer fell, yet the thunder still roared; lightning flashing in jagged forks across the night sky.

Soon the pavement ended, just as before, and I parked the truck, grabbing my black umbrella just in case mother nature had a change of heart.

Retrieving my flashlight from my bag, I left the safety of my truck and headed for the dark forest, age old trees looming over me, shadowed and foreboding. Seddenly feeling foolish, the scenery playing on my fears, I wished I'd waited until morning, yet I couldn't. I just had to know. Had to see.

Moving along, I cringed as I heard something moving through the dense, wet brush. At that very moment I knew I was being watched. But by whom? And why?

No time to think on that, I thought. Just keep moving. The clearing was still a little ways off and there was no time to waste. With that another thought slapped me...if there were any supernatural creatures out here they'd smell me coming, but not as of now, I thought confidently.

I'd thought ahead. Also, after being told repeatedly by Edward, all the Cullens and Jacob that I smell, I'd bought some scent eliminator from the sporting good store. Halting only for a moment I hosed everything down: my shoes, clothes, my bag and most importantly...myself. Hopefully that'd keep any busybody noses ignorant, that and I crossed my fingers that I'd be downwind, making it difficult to catch or track my scent.

Feeling triumphant, I trudged through the forest, growing ever nearer to the crack of thunder and bright streaks of lightening. As I moved through the foliage, I eventually heard voices ahead, laughing and shouting. Yes! That had to be them! It just had to be.

Smugness gave way to pain. A pain that began in the vicinity in my chest, working its way through all my limbs. Why hadn't they alerted me to their return? Was I no longer wanted? Didn't they want me to know? Maybe I was wrong. Maybe they'd just come back and hadn't had time to call me. My imagination ran away inventing excuse and after excuse. Then again, maybe it wasn't them at all. It could be regular people out camping, and the thunder was just that- thunder.

I held my breath as the clearing came into sight, along with several forms too dark to see. I listened to their laughter and one of them called out to the others.

"Hey, no fair, that's cheating!"

O my god, it couldn't be! Excitement gripped me. That voice so familiar, one I'd missed so much, caused another pang of hurt to course within me.

"Get over it, Alice, that's reality. Besides, I didn't cheat."

That was Emmett. He'd said Alice...and there was no mistaking her high pitched voice or his lower one.

"Company", a voice yelled, warning the others.

They all came to stand shoulder to shoulder, eyeing my shadowing figure. There they were, all of them beautiful and deadly: Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. They all stared at me confused, as if they didn't know me, or couldn't cipher out my scent. Whoops! That could be a very bad thing, I cursed.

Blond and drop dead gorgeous as always, Carlisle stepped forward, demanding, "Who are you? Why have you come to this place?"

Moisture filled my eyes as I took in all their faces, Edward's more specifically. My heart thudding in my chest, I know they couldn't miss that- that I was human, I swallowed hard.

"Don't you remember?" I questioned with tears in my voice. "Have you all forgotten me so quickly, like I don't exist? Please tell me you remember! Edward...", my voice failed, the broken sound begging them to remember me. It'd be more than I could bear if they didn't.

"Come forward." Carlisle beckoned calmly with his hand, stretched out in my direction, waiting patiently.

I moved towards them, nervous and just a little scared. I forced myself to keep moving until a sliver of light struck my face, and I heard seven simultaneous intonations of shock.

I, myself, must've appeared frightening. My clothes soaked to the bone, clinging to my slender body, my hair hanging in wet strips...I'm sure my face was pale, and the night's chill showed in my shivering form, as I hugged myself to keep from freezing entirely.

Esme smiled brightly at me and said, "I think its time to head back indoors." Her dark eyes surveyed mine with happiness, and to be honest...relief. "We've much to discuss", she added intuitively.

Alice leaped forward, embracing me gently. Emmett and Jasper nodded their hello's, Rosalie turned away, saying nothing, and Edward stood there- uncertain and tense. Carlisle and Esme joined Alice in hugging me, welcoming me back to the fold, despite the fact that it'd been they who'd left instead of me.

"Edward, you ride with Bella while the rest of us head back." The deep melodious voice of the Cullen's family patriarch spoke quickly. Even he seemed eager to hear my story, my clever deductions regarding their habits and tracking them as I had.

God bless Carlisle. He knew. He'd worked it out where we could have our reunion without anyone else around. Probably a good move, a very good move. At the least none of them would be present for my hysterics, should they choose to manifest, and none of them would be here to witness whatever transpired between us. It would either be tearful and grateful, or it'd be messy.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes. When I reopened them, everyone but Edward and I had gone. The clearing quiet except for the thunder still pounding away.

Staring at him, so beautiful and quiet, posture tense, I asked him, "Were you going to tell me, Edward?" Imaginary barbed wire wrapped around my heart, bringing to the surface the bleeding agony I'd suffered since their departure. A torture I suffered every day, even now. But now that we were face to face...all my words, my intentions faded away.

"Yes", he replied quietly, so quietly that my ears had to strain to hear that one little word. His eyes watched me intensely and he moved towards me. There goes that damned lump in my throat. I swallowed hard, forcing it back down, feeling so many things that I didn't know where to start.

"Bella?" He spoke my name cautiously.

"Yes?" I couldn't say anything else for the moment, my throat dry and scratchy, parched and needing water.

"How?"

I knew what he was asking. The question itself wasn't hard, but choosing my answer- well, that was another subject entirely. Since honesty's the best policy, I decided just to jump in with both feet.

"I wasn't sure exactly", I admitted. "The only time I've ever heard thunder like this was the night you brought me here for the first time and showed me your family's version of baseball."

My eyes stared down at my boots, sinking into the wet earth. "When I heard the thunder tonight...it was exactly the same, and so I hurried here, thinking, hoping you guys would be here. And you were", I finished with a satisfied grin. "Just call it an educated guess."

"It was a good one", he agreed. "Bella, you can look at me, you know." He almost sounded hurt that the ground beneath our feet warranted more attention then he. But I couldn't help it. I didn't want to glance up and see anger in those golden depths. Anything but anger.

He chuckled. "Same old Bella." Reaching out, he grasped my hand, pulling me closer, ever so closer to his wiry physique. Before I knew it, he had me on his back, telling me, "Hang on, this won't take but a minute." Then, he flashed me a knowing smirk. "Don't forget to close your eyes. Wouldn't want you to get sick."

Abruptly, he launched himself forward, me hanging on for dear life, arms clasped firmly about his neck and my legs clenched tightly around his waist, while he propelled us through the forest at breakneck speed. The wind whistled by my ears, and the sounds of an owl and a wolf howling in the distance distracted me as we traveled.

Momentarily, I centered on the lonely sounds, a call which struck a chord in my heart- despair, solitude- reminding me of that which I'd suffered in Edward's absence. Upon hearing the wolf, I couldn't help but wonder if that was Jacob out there mourning the loss of us, of our friendship.

Soon enough the ride was over. Finding ourselves back at my truck, I searched for my keys, swearing aloud when I couldn't find them. Hearing a jingling sound, I glanced up and shot Edward a dirty look. My keys were hanging between his thumb and index finger. When the hell'd he accomplish that? He's slicker than I gave him credit for.

"You drive too slow", was all he offered. And there on his lips...was the smile I'd missed the most: crooked and heartbreaking, easily the most beautiful I'd ever seen.

With a raised eyebrow I retorted, "Well, you drive too fast."

"Bella, we have this argument every time. I'm the better driver and you know it. Just get in, shut up and let me drive. Besides, we'll get to Carlisle's house a lot faster, and that means you're closer to those explanations you're desperately wanting."

Man, he was good at this! I should've remembered how Edward could play hardball. Oh, well. I was tired and bowed to his will. Just this once. "Keep it under a hundred, will you? This isn't a BMW."

"Tell me about it", he fired back. "This vehicle's about museum worthy." He laughed as I punched his arm, which obviously caused no damage, or no pain. Another plus to being a supernatural creature.

Neither of us talked as he navigated the roads. Within five minutes he pulled up to the Cullen's house, shutting off the engine and getting out of the truck.

I stared at the large house, immediately swept up in old memories. Lights both inside and outside welcomed me even though I felt incredibly nervous, like I didn't belong.

My door opened, startling me, drawing me back to the present. Edward took my hand, helping me from the truck and walked me into the house, my small hand tucked securely in his larger, cooler one.

I suddenly felt very anxious. It'd been some time since my last visit here, and that night- so pivotal for us all, mainly for myself and Edward.

He led me confidently into the living room, fire blazing in the hearth, a slight comfort with its warmth and crackling noises. Something I know they'd done without had it not been for my presence, cold and wet.

They all sat scattered on various chairs leaving the couch open. I sat down quickly, clenching Edward's hand, never paying attention to the lack of warmth. The center of attention- seven pairs of eyes watched, waited- increased my nervousness. I couldn't help it, not when they stared so. Intimidation was a better word, yet I know they didn't intend for it to be thus.

Carlisle smiled gently, the firelight flickering across his face, as he said, "Tell us, Bella."

Unwilling to wait any longer I recounted the story, just as I'd told it to Edward, my dark and beautiful angel.

Emmett frowned slightly as I described something in the woods that'd been there, mostly silent, but following me nonetheless. "What do you think it was?"

"I don't know", I sighed. "I wished I did, but it never revealed itself. The second I was in earshot and heard your voices, it ran."

Jasper and Edward traded a meaningful glance- one I wasn't supposed to witness, and yet I did. "Perhaps it was coincidence; nothing more", he stated simply.

"I'm not sure." Sneaking a look at Edward I noticed his eyes darkening in color, his lips pressed firmly. Obviously something had set him off. Worse yet...it seemed he wanted me ignorant. He knew something I didn't, of that I was certain.

"Whatever was following me did so from the moment I stepped foot in the woods. So either it was curious or-"

"Or you were being hunted", Alice finished grimly. She frowned as she turned to Edward. But before she could speak, her eyes widened, their expression vacant, and we all were aware that Alice wasn't among us. She was in the hold of a premonition, and we could only sit and wait until she returned to enlighten us with her newest vision.

Her voice, usually high pitched and unhurried, bordered on panic. "Bella! NO! Stay away..._he's_ dangerous- a killer." Her words halted for a moment then picked up again. "Don't touch her! Bella, run...no, no, Bella! Oh my god, Edward! No..."

Her entranced voice trailed, tears in her eyes, she awoke, her skin paler than usual. First she glanced at Edward, then me, then Carlisle.

Edward, his body taut, his jaw clenched in fear asked her, "What did you see, Alice? What's wrong?"

Her eyes, dark and wise, stared into his. "Time is short. Mortality's end is near, her mortality", she muttered worriedly as her eyes slid towards me. "Death is coming, and it will be here soon."

Growling and cursing, Edward hugged me close, whispering something unintelligable in my ear, and kissing my forehead then my lips. "I swear I'll keep you safe, Bella", he fervently swore.

And of course, I believed him, as I'd never doubted his ability to keep me safe. He'd die for me and me for him. Would our lives always be like this? Wandering when the next threat would present itself?

I sat still and very, very silent. Voices buzzed all around me, yet I payed no attention to them. Couldn't quite focus on the situation. I was so near to Edward that all I wanted was to touch him, hold him, kiss him. My impending doom, once again, didn't even register. I couldn't seem to care, not with him watching over me, protecting me.

"Edward, I believe you should escort Bella home and stay there for the night. The most important things now are to ensure her safety and get to the bottom of this." Blond and gorgeous, Carlisle stepped forward, taking my free hand in his. I could feel him influencing me, willing me to be calm. He was just as bad as Edward, which was saying a lot.

"Everything will be fine." Nodding at Edward, they communicated without words and abruptly I found myself being swept up into Edwards strongly corded arms.

My shadowed angel held me close, held me tight, as he walked out of the house, a brisk pace, and I was in the truck, my seat belt fastened before I was aware. Without another word, Edward cranked my truck, flipped on the lights and we were on our way, each of us occupied with our own thoughts.

The scenery passed by, but I could care less about it, or the speed at which Edward subjected my vehicle to.

Neither of us spoke a word, too caught up in Alice's words. I was scared, yet I wasn't. This strange feeling couldn't be explained. Talk about weird.

Within minutes, the truck pulled to a stop and his voice quietly said, "We're here."

"Stay?"

"Do you want me to?" He didn't sound so sure.

Smiling, I replied, "Yes, I do. Always and forever."

"I thought after I'd left you like I did that you'd hate me, and would never want to see me again, despite how you acted earlier."

Wow! Who knew that he possessed a streak of insecurity? I kissed the palm of his hand tenderly, the cold temperature never phasing me. "Let me make sure that Charlie's asleep."

"He is."

"Well, I know you won't get caught, but I will if I try to sneak you in. You know the way", I intimated with a smirk.

He'd be waiting for me before I could even get upstairs.

And he was.

I'd unlocked the door, headed upstairs and entered my room, snickering under my breath at Charlie's loud snoring emanating from his room. Good thing he's a heavy sleeper, I thought.

A pair of masculine, very cold arms wrapped around my waist, urging me towards my bed. Taking hold of the comforter I pulled it down. Just enough for the two of us to crawl in and get cozy.

We lay there, together, for some time not talking, refusing to break the silence. It felt so right just to lay there, holding each other, not expecting more than the other was prepared to give.

He held me so close, his sweet breath tickling my neck, my ear and my face- something I'd missed more than I could ever admit- not that I could even find the words. His thumb massaged the back of my hand and he said reverently, "I love you, Bella."

"And I love you, Edward", I answered.

Turning in his arms, bringing us face to face, I snuggled against his chest, relieved and exuberant at his return. Exhausted from all the levels of adrenaline and exertion, my lids drifted shut, though I protested, my body won out in the end.

Succuming to the dark, I felt nothing, not even Edward, and that's when the nightmares began.

A/N: This is it for now. I hope you guys liked it. Just remember this is my first Twilight fic, so try to be gentle. I hope to have the next chapter posted soon.


End file.
